Farm implements often have a main carrier towable behind a tractor or other motorized farm machinery. Certain implements, such as planting implements, have wings on which a plurality of features can be positioned. The wings extend transversely from the main carrier to align each of the features with a row to be planted or processed with a corresponding farming feature when the farm implement is towed along an axis parallel to the rows. Farm implements are often sized such that about 48 rows can be simultaneously processed resulting in wings that are each about 60 ft. or greater in length. The wings are often attached to the main carrier in a hinged configuration such that the wings can be folded against the main carrier to transport the main carrier when not being operated.
Recently, the wings of the farm implement have been increased in length to accommodate additional planting equipment for simultaneously planting more rows. The main carrier must be structurally reinforced to accommodate for the additional weight of the longer wings and planting equipment, which increases the overall weight of the farm implement. The strain of the increased weight of the farm implement is focused at the hitch connecting the farm implement to the tractor.